networked_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Participatory Media on YouTube
Models of Participation Youtube videos are dependent on active participants. The viewers of a video may end up spreading or sharing it if it holds a strong interest, through social media platforms and networks. Such videos then find ways into various niche audiences, becoming further disseminated and viewed by an exponentially greater number of people. Thus the video becomes advertised and marketed actively by the audience, generating attention for the producer, and his or her other works, free of charge. There are two models that keep YouTube viable as a from of participatory media. First, the “Sticky” model seeks to grab and hold the audience’s attention. Second, the “Spreadable” model motivates users to share its’ content.http://henryjenkins.org/2009/02/if_it_doesnt_spread_its_dead_p_1.html The following are attributes or methods through which a Youtube video may go viral:https://www.elon.edu/docs/eweb/academics/communications/research/vol2no1/08west.pdf # Short catchy title: clever play-on-words titles or unique phrases can easily gain attention from an audience when used correctly--although some videos that abuse this element can be considered "clickbait" and not worth watching # Short length: 'many people have short attention spans, so an important trait of viral videos is to keep the duration to around a few minutes or less, so as not to lose effectiveness (videos also featured on ''Vine achieve this element) # '''Attention-grabbing first few seconds: As with most forms of media, the intro paragraphs or intro seconds need to "hook" people onto the article. This typically involves the telling of the who, what, where--with the 'why' and 'how' coming later in the video--so that people have to continue watching to find out more. Or like with many viral videos, it can be as simple as having a creative or unique opening scene, like musical artists OK Go's viral videos involving bright colors and treadmill dancing for example. # Use of humor: 'One of the easiest ways for videos to be shared is if they are funny, which is why a lot of viral videos typically feature comedians or humorous content. This element is also one that plays heavily into social media shares. (e.g. ''Substitute Teacher, by Key and Peele) # '''Use of babies, children, and/or cute animals: Some notoriously viral videos on the internet usually involve children or cats, and focus on the bizarre, amazing, or hilarious things they do. (e.g. Charlie Bit Me, David After Dentist) # Use of music: Once dominated by MTV, music and music videos have found a large audience through Youtube's music video service Vevo. The viral nature of these videos usually involve striking images, powerful messages, clever uses of humor, or simply long-awaited music. (e.g. Gangnam Style, by Psy; Hello, by Adelle) # Commonality: is the video familiar, is common vocabulary being shared?http://enculturation.net/vulnerable-video # Element of surprise: An audience that watches a video that blows them away or impresses them could easily become disseminated across the internet. Feats of engineering, wild stunts, close encounters, even skillful dancing play well to this element. Most Viewed Dance Video on YouTube:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMH0bHeiRNg = ("Evolution of Dance") = See My Other Pages: http://networked-culture.wikia.com/wiki/Participatory_Media_in_YouTube_Dance_Videos Participatory Media in YouTube Dance Videos http://networked-culture.wikia.com/wiki/Participatory_Media_in_Dance_GIF’s_and_Memes Participatory Media in Dance GIF’s and Memes References: # "Evolution of Dance." YouTube. YouTube, 6 Apr. 2006. Web. 29 June 2015. . # Jenkins, Henry. "If It Doesn’t Spread, It’s Dead (Part Two): Sticky and Spreadable — Two Paradigms." Confessions of an AcaFan. N.p., 13 Feb. 2009. Web. 21 June 2015. . # Omizo, Ryan. "Vulnerable Video: A New Vernacular." Vulnerable Video: A New Vernacular. N.p., 2010. Web. 22 June 2015. . # West, Tyler. "Going Viral: Factors That Lead Videos to Become Internet Phenomena." The Elon Journal of Undergraduate Research in Communications 2.1 (2011): 76-84. Spring 2011. Web. 24 June 2015. .